1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising and massaging device and, more particularly, to a belt exercising and massaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massaging chair is used to massage a user's back to release the user's back muscles so as to provide a comfortable sensation to the user. However, the massaging chair cannot be used to massage other portions of the user's body, thereby limiting the versatility of the massaging chair.
A conventional belt exercising and massaging device comprises a belt mounted on a user's waist, and at least one vibrator mounted on the belt to provide a vibration to the belt. Thus, the belt is driven by the vibrator to provide a vibration to the user's waist so as to exercise the user's waist. However, the vibration force applied by the vibrator is not distributed on the user's waist evenly and smoothly, so that the user easily feels uncomfortable, and the user's waist is easily hurt.